Love Hurts
by LovelyInsideAndOut
Summary: Rima feels as if everyone was stealing Amu away from her. A feeling of madness conquers her as she grabbed the sleek object. They were going to see the real Mashiro Rima. Be prepared or die.


**Love Hurts**

**Quick A/N: So hey guys! This is my first try at a gory story! Hopefully, you guys like it and ignore my fail at trying to write it! Enjoy! **

Rima silently sipped at her soda. She looked around to see everyone chattering on and laughing. She was about to say something to Amu when she noticed that the others were talking to her. She tightened her fists at the sight. They were stealing Amu away from her. Her knuckles became a sickly white. She needed to get rid of them, one by one. I guess this is what you would call madness.

She placed her cup down gracefully and stared at them. A smile was pulling at her cheeks. She was excited for the upcoming events. No one was going to get in the way.

A certain purple haired boy seemed to notice the small smile and stared at her with warm chocolate eyes. Rima slowly turned her attention to the boy.

"You seem happy," Nagihiko noted, smiling. "Want to tell me Rima-chan?" Rima shook her head and sent a fake smile towards him.

"You'll see," she smiled sweetly, "soon." Nagihiko nodded silently and returned his attention to the others.

"Amu, I'm out of soda," she stated, "can you show me where the kitchen is?" The pink haired girl pointed at a nearby room. Rima quickly thanked her and walked in, her small bag dangling from her arm.

The vanilla colored walls seemed like they were beckoning the girl to give it a nice dark red color. As tempted as the small girl was, she ignored her want.

She quickly rummaged through the drawers, trying to find her supply. She opened one last drawer to find what she wanted. She stuffed the object into her bag and walked back out silently.

Rima walked past the others, catching their attention. She smiled at them apologetically. Her copper eyes were glistening in anticipation.

"It's pretty late," Rima lied, "I think I should go home." Amu didn't exactly agree, but she nodded her head and smiled. Rima waved at them and left without another word.

Rima walked in silence. They were all going to see the consequences for stealing the only person who understood her. They were going to see the real Mashiro Rima.

"Be prepared," she thought, grabbing the sleek steel object from her bag. It glistened in the moonlight as she studied its sharp edge. It reflected the small smirk on her lips as she laughed maniacally.

It was only 10:30 PM as she made her way towards her first victim's household. She held the weapon tightly as she walked towards the door. She pushed her finger against the doorbell and waited patiently. Utau opened the door and stared at Rima blankly.

"Rima?" she questioned, "what do you want?"

"Can I talk to you out here for a second?" she asked, pointing at an empty space by the house.

"Sure," she replied happily. Utau closed the door, unaware of her nearing death.

She followed her as she faced Rima. Her amethyst eyes studied her carefully; something wasn't right.

"Are you close friends with Amu?" she asked blankly.

Utau raised her eyebrow at the sudden question, but she stared at her for a little while. Something was very wrong with Rima.

"I guess," she replied, a small smile on her face. Rima's face tightened slightly.

Her lips quivered a bit before she stared at her with a demonic look.

"Wrong answer," she said sadly. She plunged the knife into her abdomen.

The dark red liquid was spilling from her wound. Utau screamed in pain. She tried to take the knife away from Rima, but Rima held onto it very tightly. It pleasured the blonde as she pulled the knife out. The blood dotted the sidewalk as Utau fell to the ground. She took another slash at her shoulder, grinning crazily. She flinched in pain and made no sudden movement.

Rima stared at her, admiring her masterpiece. She smiled sadistically at her pained expression. She held the knife by her neck.

"Amu is mine," she whispered, gliding the knife along her neck. The pop star coughed up the crimson liquid, staring at her pleadingly. She was enjoying it too much to care. She slit her throat deeper and laughed as she closed her eyes. A pool of blood surrounded the dead girl as she stood up. She stabbed the girl once last time straight in the heart. The oozing blood satisfied her wants. She stared at the blood on the knife. She slowly licked it off and grinned. She noticed her necklace next to her. Must have fallen off when she fell.

"That's what you get for letting your guard down Utau," she mocked, taking her blood stained necklace as a souvenir. She placed it in her bag and set off for her next prey, leaving Utau's carcass.

She walked silently down the neighborhood, hiding her knife in her bag. She felt stares upon her as she walked. Rima felt a familiar feeling, loneliness. The blonde picked up her pace to running. The feeling of madness conquered her as she ran to a certain hyper brunette's house.

She knocked the door loudly. Her eyes were darting from her knife to the ivy door. The door slowly creaked open.

"RiRi-chi?" Yaya questioned, popping a lollipop into her mouth. Rima slightly cringed from her nickname, but kept a straight face on.

"Is anyone home with you?" Rima asked nonchalantly. Her eyes filled with madness.

"No," Yaya replied, not noticing her crazed eyes, "come in." She led Rima to her living room.

Rima sat down quietly and fingered her purse casually.

"So why you here?" Yaya asked, smiling brightly.

Rima stood up with the knife. She walked around with it, fingering the tip. She stopped when she was in front of Yaya.

"R-Rima-chi?" the young girl stammered, eyeing the object carefully. Rima's lips curved to a smirk. She pulled out another object with the knife still in hand.

Rima held up the necklace so that the young girl can see. It dangled as a dot of blood dropped from it.

"U-Utau's necklace?" she stuttered even more. Rima placed the necklace in her purse again.

Knife still in hand, she advanced towards the shaking girl. The girl was close to tears, but that didn't matter to Rima.

"So what's your relationship with Amu?" Rima asked blankly.

"A-Amu-chi and Yaya are the best of friends," Yaya replied quietly. Rima chuckled darkly.

"I always thought you were annoying," Rima smirked.

She raised the knife and slashed the girl's arm. The red color it gave off made Rima want to see more. Yaya held her hands up to defend herself, but it was useless; no one can protect themselves from Rima's madness. In one swift move, Yaya's hand was off. The hunk of flesh flew to the ground, followed by a gusher of dark red blood. Her scream echoed through the house as she held onto her dismembered hand.

Rima watched silently as Yaya began to sway back and forth. The brunette fell to the ground and stayed there, eyes shut. Rima, on the cautious side, stabbed her in the back of the head. She twisted the knife slightly to hear a sickening crack. Rima smirked as blood seeped down from her head.

Rima wanted to do one last thing before she left. She grabbed the dismembered hand and sliced it in half. She stared at the veins, muscles, and bones in the hand. Rima took her bare hands and worked on the muscles first. She cut them off and threw it behind her.

"Useless," she muttered.

The veins were easy to remove. She simply scooped them up and placed it on the ground, but an idea came to mind. She tied the veins together at the ends. Rima slipped them on her wrists and called dark red bracelets. Blood dripped from them, but she couldn't care less.

Her hands were red from the blood, but she continued nonetheless. She just wanted the bones and skin. She walked to what she resumed was the bathroom and washed the blood away from her hands as well as Yaya's. Her skin was soft and vibrant, too bad it was lifeless. Rima's smile never left her face as she did the gruesome job.

When both her hands and Yaya's hand was clean, she dried them and placed another souvenir in her beige purse. She walked out victoriously, staring at Yaya. The vanilla colored carpet was a sickening red color.

Yaya was blocking her way to the door. Rima walked on her, getting a bit of blood on her sneakers. She ignored the trail she left as she closed the door.

"Onto the boys," she laughed, walking away from the gory scene. Hopefully, Yaya's family wouldn't mind seeing her dead on the floor. The thought made Rima chuckle a bit.

"I want to take care of Nagihiko first," she murmured, walking silently. The wind blew as she walked. The brown rusty leaves rattled around her feet.

Nagihiko's mansion was in view as she walked. She quickened her pace and soon was in front of the large house.

The house itself looked rather creepy, and Rima absolutely loved it. She knocked on the old door loudly. She stood there, waiting for someone to open the door. The door slowly creaked open, revealing an old lady in a dark green kimono. Her gray hair was pulled into a neat bun, and she had kind gold eyes.

Rima may have been crazy, but she had a heart. She decided to let the old lady live.

"Hello, I'm here to see Nagihiko," Rima said shyly. "We have some _things _to talk about." Her acting skills won the lady over.

"The young master is in his room," she replied, a kind smile on her face, "I'll be getting some food so I'll be going." She waved at Rima before she took off.

Rima walked in the house silently. It was so big compared to hers. She almost got lost if it wouldn't have been for a bright light. She stalked the halls as she walked closer to the brightness.

"What do you mean Utau is dead?" Nagihiko shouted into what seems is a phone. "Yaya too?"

She walked close enough to see his face. He looked scared, terrified. His long purple hair a fuzzy mess; his warm brown eyes looked pained. Rima smirked at his expression.

"Okay, Kukai," he whispered, "I'll see you later." He hung up and rubbed his forehead, trying not to believe that two of his friends were dead. Small tears flowed from his eyes as he sat on his bed.

A pang of pain jolted in Rima's chest as she watched him. She shook her head before grabbing at the knife. She knocked on the door.

"Rima-chan?" he asked, furiously swiping at his eyes, "what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to talk," Rima replied, walking closer to him.

"Did you hear about," he gulped for a second, "Utau and Yaya?" His eyes darkened slightly.

"Yeah, it's a shame," Rima replied indifferently.

Nagihiko, for one, was shocked. He thought Rima would've been crying over their deaths. He stared at her blankly.

"Don't you care?" he asked. A small frown placed itself on his lips.

"Not really," Rima said, "I have other things to worry about."

Her golden eyes stared at the knife she was hiding. She didn't need to ask Nagihiko what his relationship with Amu was, she already knew. As quick as a snake, she tackled Nagihiko to his bed.

The position they were in may have been awkward to Nagihiko, but Rima was focusing on killing the boy. She pinned him down with her legs and sat on top of him.

"Rima-chan?" he questioned, confused. He widened his eyes when she pulled out the metal object.

"This will be slow and amusing," Rima laughed.

Nagihiko struggled to get out of her grip, but Rima ignored his cries. She started off on the upper parts. She glided the blade along Nagihiko's forehead. Nagihiko cringed as he suffered. The fresh blood poured down his face, making everything to him look red. She laughed before continuing. She sliced his lips, revealing fresh flesh.

"Love hurts, right?" she asked, smiling crazily.

She placed her lips upon his own, tasting the blood. She licked her lips in satisfaction. Nagihiko stared at the girl he loved, frightened. This wasn't her; it was a crazed look-a-like of her.

The blonde moved to his arms. She slammed the knife to his right arm. He screamed loudly. She repeated the process until she reached the wrist. His arm looked like they were about to fall apart, but he knew she wouldn't care. She saw the bones and veins and was very tempted to just cut the whole arm off, but decided against it. The blood reminded her of a river as it flowed from his arms.

She did the same to his other arm, smiling deviously.

"As much fun as this is," she mused, "you will be dying now."

Rima sliced his abdomen open, revealing his organs and bones. She stabbed him near the heart.

"R-Rima," Nagihiko pleaded, "please stop!" He coughed up blood as he said the words. Another pang of pain hit her.

"Don't kill him," it said, "take him to the hospital!" She ignored it, but felt this wet sensation flow down her cheeks.

He reached what was left of his hand and wiped away her tears, leaving behind red stains on the girl's face. Tears filled his own eyes as he did so.

"I'm so sorry Rima," he whispered, "I always had loved you." He slowly closed his eyes. Rima widened her eyes and dropped the knife. Rima shook him, realizing what she had done.

His long purple hair lost its shine, and he just lied there, as if frozen.

"Nagihiko!" she shouted, tears flowing, "wake up!" But the young man didn't do as she wished; he lied there stiffly. She hugged him close.

"Please don't leave me," she begged, hugging him tighter. "Please!" She cried silently. Rima stroked his hair slowly. She was lying in a pool of red liquid. The bed was now a sick red color.

"I-I'm so sorry," she hiccupped. Her own clothes and face were covered in blood.

She slowly stood up and stared at the man she loved. Hot wet tears filled her eyes.

She stared at her trembling hands. Nagihiko's blood was smeared on them along with some of Utau's and Yaya's. She screamed and shook her head over and over again.

"What have I done," she whispered, clenching her teeth. She looked up and stared at the knife left on the ground. Maybe, just maybe she can make them happy. Rima quickly swiped the tears away.

"I don't deserve to live," she muttered, reaching for the knife. She was a monster.

She trembled as she stared at the knife. She held it close to her and stared at Nagihiko one last time. Rima laughed bitterly.

"This is the end; I'll burn in the underworld, but at least my friends will be happy." She plunged the knife into her chest, tears streaming down her face. She staggered towards Nagihiko's corpse and held his hand. The world slowly became black as she fell on the hard ground, the sharp knife in her petite chest. Her cold heart stopped beating.

The two dead bodies locked hands, never letting go.

Love hurts? You have no idea.


End file.
